


Day 6 - Blow Jobs/Masks

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Seth Gordon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Required to attend a masquerade ball Kevin and Seth have a tipsy conversation that leads to them getting a little closer.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Seth Gordon
Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Day 6 - Blow Jobs/Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6  
> Blowjobs (and masks)
> 
> Sethvin with a small side of Renison
> 
> What's Canon? Riko's gone but Seth is still in school? IDK, it doesn't matter, yay fiction!
> 
> Also not beta'd!

Like they weren’t busy enough with the season having started and their classes on top of practice, some genius thought it would be a great idea for the collegiate Exy teams to attended a masquerade ball. Required to wear a mask and formal attire to maintain a small amount of anonymity and encouragement for the teams to mingle with a little less immediate animosity.

But most of the teams thought like the foxes, the team is family, and part of that was wearing your school with pride. The foxes all had some orange, Whether it be a tie, pocket square, or jewelry for those less inclined to wear a full orange dress. It was moderately easy to tell the teams apart, but the lack of full tables for people to sit at forced mingling between teams, space only available on a few loveseats and benches sat around the large ballroom that had been reserved.

Kevin hung back near the bar, staying close for the ease of refilling his vodka tonics. While he was good at the press interviews and turning on the charm for the camera it didn’t quite translate to social functions that wouldn’t hurt or help his reputation. Banquets, while required, did nothing for him; vodka, however, got him pleasantly wasted. He wore a simple black mask reminiscent of Robin, he hated the feeling of it against his face almost as much as he hated being at the ball.

Early in the night the tallest member of the foxes made his way to the bar, jacket off and the sleeves of his button up rolled past his elbows, minotaur mask already pushed up onto his head ignoring every suggestion for the ball. He ordered a three finger scotch and leaned against the bar. Kevin paid him little attention, more focused on gazing out over the floor enjoying the ability to not be on high alert with Riko no longer in the picture. After getting his order Seth made his way over to Kevin.

“These things are bullshit, but I thought you still loved this? Don’t you need everyone to recognize you out there?” Seth sat down with Kevin on the small love seat, now feeling a little crowded. He pulled his mask off all the way and rested it on the arm of the couch.

“Don’t care, doesn’t make a difference, has nothing to do with Exy.”

“Still all you give two shits about?” Seth scoffed, knocking back his scotch faster than he anticipated. “You’re a piece of work.”

Kevin laughed dryly. “Me? What about you?” He spared Seth a glance before continuing, “You’re obviously still fucking it up with Allison otherwise you wouldn’t be over here with me.”

Seth leveled a glare at Kevin, never bothering to hide any of his anger. “Ain’t any of your business but we’re not together right now.” He rolled the glass between his palms, clearly upset by this admission but knowing that all the Foxes already know. It’s too obvious when they’re on and off, too much like night and day.

“Don’t come at me if you don’t want it in return. I’m just here until I can leave, and until then I plan on getting fucked up.” Kevin got up, leaving Seth to stew on the couch while he grabbed another drink. The bartender was quick to pour so Kevin was back to the couch without feeling like much time had passed.

“Here.” Kevin held out another drink to Seth, more scotch. The other man hadn’t even noticed him come back, too focused on the woman wearing an all-orange dress surrounded by a group of men. Kevin barely spares her a glance before sitting back down. “You know she doesn’t give them the time of day.”

With a small shake of his head he replies, “It’s not the men I’m worried about.”

If Kevin’s surprised by the small bit of honesty he doesn’t show it. “Well at least you have someone to be worried about?” Kevin doesn’t quite sound sure of himself, halfway to plastered like he planned on being, but stuck somewhere in a sentimental head space.

Seth gives Kevin a real look over, contemplating what is actually happening in his head. “I think,” he licks his lips, “I may have misjudged you, Day.”

A small smirk passed his lips as he stared back at Seth. “No probably not, I’m still the Primadonna bitch you think I am.” He tapped his index finger over his chess piece tattoo a few times before a tiny laugh escaped his lips. “Starting to think you’re not the asshole you want us all to think you are.”

“Nah, I absolutely am that asshole.” He laughs a little as he says this before reaching over to Kevin’s knee and giving it a rough squeeze.

“Ah fuck,” Kevin slaps Seth’s hand away, rubbing at the flesh that was surely to bruise. “Asshole.”

“See? Exactly that asshole.” And he smiled at Kevin, and for the first time Kevin really noticed him. He noticed the way one side of his mouth lifted a little bit more than the other, the way his teeth were mostly straight with a small chip out of an incisor. When Seth really smiled his eyes crinkled at the corner and he could of swore he saw a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Kevin couldn’t help the fleeting thought of attraction that passed through his mind, Seth was actually attractive and he hadn’t ever paid enough attention to him previously to notice. He couldn’t help the blush that crept over his cheeks, hoping the pathetic excuse for a mask covered enough of his cheeks that the other man wouldn’t notice.

“Maybe you’re right.” In an effort to hide his blush and let the conversation go he took a slow draw from his glass, turning out towards the rest of the room. The leg pressed against his felt too hot, too close, it burned up his leg and the heat settled in his stomach, mixing with his alcohol flush.

“Not everything shown to the outside world is a lie after all.”

“But some things are.” He spared a glace at Seth, he was staring right him, watching his lips too intently.

Seth quirked an eyebrow up in question, “Oh is our princess keeping big secrets?”

“Possibly.” In a small move of bravado Kevin brought his hand down holding his drink and instead of resting it on his own knee he rested it on Seth’s, palm pressing against dark fabric and his forearm meeting half of his leg. He moved his pinky just slightly to rub against his leg, only a few times. He glanced again at Seth.

Instead of surprise a practically feral grin lit up his face, Seth was quick on picking up Kevin’s signals, clearly not oblivious to his own attraction tonight. “Oh it’s like that is it?”

Full flush hit Kevin, never very good at romancing and even worse at trying to pick up someone he was sexually attracted to. Had Riko not intervened he may have never got around to sleeping with anyone in his teenage years. Even now he felt practically useless, what was the next step?

Lucky for him Seth wasn’t new to any of this, he was quick to offer up a solution. “You don’t have to say.” He finished off his drink, rubbing the back of his hand against the back of Kevin’s. From far away it seemed so casual and no one would probably notice the small scale flirting. Inside Kevin was dying. “I’ll make it easy on you.” He leaned in to whisper into the shell of his ear, “I’d love to take you over there, get on my knees, and suck the life out of you. It doesn’t need to be awkward and we can go about our life like it never happened if you want.”

Kevin swallowed the frog in his throat. This was new territory for him, still battling his years under Riko at Evermore. “And you want me to believe you want nothing in return?”

“I know hard to believe that I’d be so generous." He says it with slight acidity, but he knows hes responsible for why people have that image of him. "But lucky for you I quite enjoy making other people feel good in bed.” He could feel Kevin’s who body tense and was quick to add, “Zero pressure, nothing changes either way.”

Seth checked all the boxes off for Kevin, tall, dark, muscled, and frequently wearing expressions of murderous. He was one of the few that met all the requirements after Thea and him had split. And while he still had reservations about homosexuality and it’s place in the pro exy world he had to admit that he was a little… curious. So far none of his out collegiate teammates had experienced any backlash and he had to admit to himself that maybe things were not the way Riko made them seem while growing up.

“Fuck it, ok.” He ran his right hand through his hair as he let out a shaky sigh. But he was rewarded with a true smile from Seth who was quick to stand.

“Meet me in the women's bathroom.” And with that he turned and left. Kevin had to choose to get up and follow him, he found his legs doing the work without his brain telling them what to do. He wound his way down the hall until he found the restrooms.

Pushing open the women’s door he wondered for a moment why Seth would choose the women’s room, but not only was it empty but he also realized the ratio of men to women was significant. The chances of someone catching them was pretty low. He found him leaning against the divider between stalls, relaxed and already loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt. He smiled when he saw Kevin and motioned him into the stall.

He followed right behind Kevin into the stall, locking the door before turning around and pressing Kevin between himself and the stall wall. Heavy hands gabbed at Kevin’s collar, pulling him close to crush their lips together. Wasting no time he reached for Kevin's belt, undoing it one handed as he moved his other hand from collar to his neck, ensuring their lips never parted. 

His buckle was quickly followed by the button and zipper, before an eager hand reached into his pants and palmed Kevin's cock through his briefs. At first contract Kevin moaned into Seth's mouth, every hesitation and reservation he had about a tipsy blowjob in the bathroom with another man forgotten. He didn't know if it was the thrill of the public space, or his first time experimenting with another man, but something about their situation had him going from mildly interested to extremely turned on in only a matter of moments, no longer feeling like it was a seedy bathroom blowjob.

Not planning to waste time Seth moved from over the brief fondling to slipping his up Kevin's shirt, across hard abs and a happy trail, before changing direction to slide under the waistband. He tugged harshly, rubbing his thumb over the tip and was rewarded with a small jerk of Kevin's hip, desperate for more.

Seth smiled, releasing himself from Kevin's lips to trail a line of kisses down his neck. He didn't want to wait, didn't want them to get caught, but really wanted to show Kevin that maybe not everything had a price. He sank to his knees, pulling both Kevin's pants and underwear to rest above his knees. He barely took in the sight of dark hair at the base of Kevin's cock before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the tip.

He couldn't resist the groan that escaped his lips, one hand resting on Seth's head and the other resting against the wall to steady himself. He wasn't trying to make it pretty, wasn't trying to prolong any of the time he was spending on his knees, but he wanted Kevin to appreciate what he was doing so he quickly worked his shaft with his hand while bobbling up and down over the other half of Kevin's cock with his mouth, alternating between sucking and flattening his tongue up over the tip.

"Oh yes, fuck." He looked down at him with hooded eyes, mouth left slightly parted. He ran his hand through loose brown waves before fisting a handful and pulling Seth just a little bit closer.

Seth isn't thrown off by his movement being restricted and instead twists his hand as he jacks him off, adding even more pressure with his mouth in a a wave from base to tip. He hadn't done it much, but he knew what he liked on himself and he _really_ liked making other people feel good. It was easy to see Kevin was getting close, his breath coming out faster, the hand in his hair almost painful, and his legs looked like they were having a hard time keeping him upright.

"I'm close, so fucking close."

Seth sped up, knowing to keep the rhythm, humming his praises onto Kevin's cock.

Two women tumble through the bathroom door, giggling at each other and sounds of them making out as they come further into the bathroom. As soon as they make it in Kevin comes while groaning Seth's name. Both women stop when they hear the groan.

"Oh baby, someone's already having fun in here."

"Let's go somewhere else, don't want to interrupt someone else's good time."

"Mmm, but I wanted to get up under your dress now, turn this lame party into something a little more fun."

Seth pulls off Kevin's cock, swallowing his load before whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. They lock eyes as both realize who the two women in the bathroom are. Seth smiles bitterly before getting up off his knees to kiss Kevin, running his hand through his hair and letting it come back around to rest his thumb and finger on his chin.

"It's okay, I told you I already knew." He whispers, eyes not moving from one another. "Hope this was fun for you." He lets an honest smile cross his face before quickly exiting the stall while closing the door back behind him.

He raises an eyebrow at the girls position, Renee shoved up against the sink with Allison's hand up her dress. "Ladies," he smirks at them before walking out back to the bar for another scotch.

"The fuck?" They look at each other, both surprised to see Seth leave the stall. "Who the fuck is in there?" Allison turned around fully to try and get a glimpse of the mystery person in the stall.

"Ally, come on we're leaving. It's not of our business." Allison let her girlfriend drag her back out to find another place to fool around as Kevin caught his breath against the wall. He was terrified of them knowing, of anyone knowing. But he also really needed another drink so not long after the door shut and he was sure no one else was in the bathroom he made his way back to the bar.

He pretended like everything was fine, but he'd be lying to himself if he hadn't sought out Seth's gaze while the older man was talking to Matt. He tipped his glass in a silent toast to him before preceding to get hammered drunk until he could call it a night.


End file.
